Издержки профессии
by Kit2000
Summary: Небольшие зарисовки про жизнь парней из Weiss Kreuz. Каждая глава будет рассказывать про одного из героев. Последняя глава совместит предыдущие в одну историю
1. Chapter 1

Издержки профессии

Издержки профессии

Небольшие зарисовки про жизнь парней из Weiss Kreuz. Каждая глава будет рассказывать про одного из героев. Последняя глава совместит предыдущие в одну историю

1

--О, Армандо! Я никогда не думала, что ты можешь полюбить меня!—женщина приникла к груди любимого мужчины.

--Нет, Амалия, я не только подлец! Я не достоин твоей любви. Но это правда, я люблю тебя. И все, через что нам пришлось пройти, даже это не сможет сломить моей любви к тебе,--он провел рукой по ее шелковистым волосам.

Им было хорошо. Они нашли друг друга после 7 лет невыносимой разлуки и страданий. Этот момент принадлежал им.

Она подняла свои глаза и посмотрела ему в лицо. Сейчас оно казалось ей таким грубым, даже незнакомым: слегка потемневшее от загара, морщинки вокруг усталых глаз, которые до сих пор хранили в себе бодрость и молодость, тронутые сединой вески, густая борода до груди, сужавшаяся к концу…Он был красив. Но красота—не главное!

Этот момент не мог длиться вечно. В комнату ворвались трое мужчин, одетых в военную форму.

--Что происходит! Кто эти люди!—женщина прижалась к Армандо, ища защиты.

--Прошу прощения, мадам, за внезапное вторжение, но у нас есть ордер на арест этого человека,--одни из офицеров показал на стоящего рядом с Амалией мужчину.

--Но, почему?—Она посмотрела на любимого вопросительным взглядом,--почему, Армандо?

Испанец лишь опустил голову.

--Прости меня, Амалия, я должен пойти с ними.

--Я не пущу. Нет!

--Успокойся, скоро я к тебе вернусь,--он отстранился от нее и отвел взгляд.

--Объясни!—настаивала она.

--Мне нужны были деньги, чтобы доехать до тебя. Ведь Сардиния не так уж и близко от Испании. Поэтому…

--Поэтому он украл фамильную драгоценность у семьи Феррадо,--продолжил офицер.

Глаза женщины расширились от недоумения.

--Как ты мог!

--Это было все ради тебя!

Двое военнослужащих заломили руки ему за спину, и надели на них наручники.

--Прости! Прости меня!

Прокричал он уже из-за двери.

Комната была пуста. Амалия Франческа де Лавега почувствовала слабость в ногах. Подойдя к кровати, женщина опустилась на мягкую поверхность. Все произошло так быстро. Только что она нашла свое счастье, и через мгновенье его разрушили. Судьба сыграла с ней злую шутку.

Молодая хозяйка дома закрыла лицо руками и заплакала.

Кто знает, может в будущем ее ждет лучший поворот?...

А в это время в порт Сардинии прибыл пароход, с которого сошел юноша приятной внешности-наружности. Это был младший сын старика Феррадо…молодой, но уже признанный на родине юрист Жан Альберт, которому в этом месяце исполнялось 22 с половиной года. Он прибыл сюда с благородной миссией: помочь истине восторжествовать и разрешить недоразумение, которое могло привести к ужасной трагедии: разлучить, быть может, на совсем, два любящих сердца…

Конец?

xxx

Он откинулся на спинку кресла. Вот именно! Конечный вопрос не давал покоя. Сделать ли искажение судеб или оставить все как есть? Любовный треугольник или простая прямая линия? Большим и указательным пальцем потер переносицу. В конце концов, это не ему решать. Читатели сами определят, ведь жизнь—это крутые повороты там, где ты их никогда не ждешь. На данный момент… Книга готова! Релиз через месяц. Но на самом деле это так скучно. Да, быть писателем-романистом совсем не так уж и интересно. Постоянно придумывать душещипательные, полные девичьих слез сцены с таким же сюжетом…или наоборот…не важно. Ему хотелось чего-то нового, более мужского, более смелого, отчаянного, выходящего за рамки его творчества, где можно было бы применить грубую, естественную мужскую силу, характер, сущность.

--Все! Это был последний роман, написанный мной!—автор развернул кресло и встал из-за компьютерного стола, за которым только что закончил писать очередной шедевр.—Я хочу новых ощущений, новых эмоций, идей, нового взгляда на жизнь!—он ударил кулаком о стол.—Пусть Сигуре Соума и Юкки Эйри продолжают заниматься этой тратой времени и душевного равновесия. Я больше не буду сражаться за звание первого писателя-романиста страны. Больше не буду портить себе зрение, сидя за монитором всю ночь. Теперь я начну совершенно другой образ жизни.. Моей подругой станет печатная машинка дедушки, которая всегда будет со мной. Отныне я буду писать и вступлю в клуб стрельбы из лука. Я стану великим! Хоть меня и так все знают, как великого…да и пишу я уже полных 6 лет…--говоря это, автор все ниже наклонялся над столом, стискивая зубы.-- А главными героями будут выступать небритые мужики, а не изнеженные дамы, ищущие свою любовь. Сила, только настоящая мужская сила!

Парень провел рукой по шелковистым красного цвета волосам. Он снова захотел творить. Но ему нужен был отдых и новые идеи. А где их взять? Он потер висок, думая обо всех возможных и невозможных вариантах. И его осенило. Именно, ему нужен был отдых от всех идей и заморочек. Вдохновение само придет. На данный момент все, что ему было нужно—расслабиться. Он взял кожаный пиджак, аккуратно висящий на вешалке в шкафу, и вышел из дома.

xxx

Профайл:

**Имя**: Ран

**Фамилия**: Фуджимия

**Возраст**: 20 лет

**Профессия**: писатель-романист, городской сумасшедший

**Хобби**: похождения в ночные супермаркеты, угон велосипедов, чтение сёдзё манги, изменения в имидже других людей (сам же предпочитает одежду черного цвета и волосы красного), выращивание свежих огурков украинского сорта (только они прижились) для собственного употребления на балконе соседей

**Достижения**: первое место среди писателей-романистов Японии (три года подряд), первое место среди стилистов-визажистов Японии (до карьеры писателя), мелкий хулиган (всю сознательную жизнь)

**Статус:** не женат


	2. Chapter 2

2

2

Перед тем как зайти в кабинет, толпа женщин в белых халатах обсуждали важные вопросы.

--Мы работаем здесь уже 12 лет, и до сих пор не знаем, сколько ему лет.

--Но я всегда чувствую себя такой молодой рядом с ним.

--Да-а-а, годы идут, мы стареем, а он….хоть бы изменился чуть-чуть!

--Но на самом деле, это все сущий пустяк, главное, что он с нами!!

--ДА!!

На том и порешили. Дверь открылась, и табун белых халатов ввалился в кабинет.

--Доктор, поздравляю Вас с очередной успешно проведенной операцией!

Молодая медсестра вручила человеку в розовом халате, зеленых тапочках , красной стерильной повязке на носу, ярко-желтой в зеленый горошек косынке на голове и голубого цвета резиновых перчатках огромный букет алых роз.

--Благодарю, конечно,--замялся доктор, неуклюже принимая подарок.

У всех сзади стоящих медсестер подернулось нижнее веко.

--Вы так давно работаете у нас в клинике, но рядом с Вами мы чувствуем себя такими молодыми,--вышла вперед медсестра лет 45-и.

--Да, что вы, я совсем недавно здесь начал работать. Ведь для специалиста время—не главное,--молодой врач застенчиво почесал затылок, смотря на пол.

--И не вздумайте нас покидать! Мы—ваши вечные помощницы!

Медсестры обступили молодого нейрохирурга со всех четырех сторон.

В кабинете было шумно из-за непрекращающихся восторженных вздохов медработниц. Когда он вошел в свои владения, на которых было написано «Главврач», то совсем не удивился. За годы, проведенные тут, он заметил, что медсестрички совсем не изменились: все такие же шумные, но чрезвычайно отзывчивые и любящие. Посмотрев на этот шум-гам, он специально громко прокашлялся. Комната сразу погрузилась в тишину. Женщины медленно повернули голову в направление двери и издали звук тотального удивления. Одна, очень смелая девушка-новичок, резким движением сдернула красную маску с лица доктора, и застыла в шоке. Перед ней стоял совсем незнакомый парень, которому на вид было лет под 30.

--Девочки! Это не он!!

--Аааааааа!—все бросились в объятия СВОЕГО доктора. Кто плакал у него на плече от пережитого шока, кто просто щебетал детским лепетом о том, как они нечаянно перепутали его с тем докторишкой, ссылаясь на яркую униформу, которая, по словам песни, «их с ума свела». Начальник клиники выслушивал все терпеливо, пытаясь успокоить каждую. Что с них возьмешь? Глупенькие они еще, молоденькие. Ведь они же женщины… Он мысленно покачал головой.

--Доктор, мы честно вам не изменяли. Это во всем он виноват,--девчоночка в белом халате испепеляющее посмотрела на недоумевающего парня, в руках у которого до сих пор находился букет роз.

--Верю-верю, я совсем не обижаюсь, с кем не бывает. Но только одно мне интересно…--он прочистил горло,--как меня можно было спутать с еще неопытным специалистом, который только сегодня был принят на работу. Девушки, иногда мне начинает казаться, что вам не хватает мужского внимания.

--НЕТ!!

Хором прокричали ему в уши медсестры, от чего в голове главврача зазвенело так, будто ему на голову надели медный таз и постучали по нему молотком.

--Вы—наш единственный! Мы никого не хотим!!

--Верю…--чуть произнес высокий брюнет.

--Мы-то, собственно, что пришли…--та блондиночка-сестричка, которая вручала цветы, вышла вперед, как самая смелая,--сегодня у нашей клиники юбилей 20 лет, сегодня была совершена 150 успешная операция на головной мозг, и сегодня, как нам известно, из архивов, у Вас день рождение. Доктор, мы пришли Вас поздравить с этим прекрасным днем Вашей и нашей жизни!—она выхватила цветы из рук удивленного стажера и вручила их прекрасному нейрохирургу с глазами цвета горького шоколада.

--Благодарю вас, милые, дорогие мои, незаменимые дамы! Но моей заслуги здесь нет. Этот праздник не только наш с вами. Ведь, если бы не он,--доктор подошел к ярко одетому коллеге,--то сегодняшний день лишился бы одного из юбилеев. Ведь именно Мураки Казутака-сан успешно провел операцию под номером 150. Так что я думаю, что нам следует отдать букет ему и поздравить его с принятием на работу.

Чьи-то изящные ручки с коготками в 2 см протянули шикарный букет обратно в руки начинающего хирурга.

--Поскольку сегодня такой знаменательный день для нас всех, почему бы нам не распить бутылку прекрасного советского шампанского? Приглашаю всех в ресторан вечером. Отказы не принимаются!

Звуки женского ликования были слышны даже на автостоянке за клиникой.

xxx

Профайл:

**Имя**: Кен

**Фамилия**: Хидака

**Возраст**: ?? (На первый взгляд ему дашь не более 18-и лет, но когда проработаешь с ним лет 10 плечом к плечу, понимаешь, что уже 18 лет ему никак быть не может, но он продолжает выглядеть на этот возраст.)

**Профессия**: нейрохирург со стажем

**Хобби**: следить за домом (домохозяин), скрывать свой возраст, шутить с серьезным лицом, заниматься йогой (занимается ей только для того, чтоб когда-нибудь смочь укусить себя за локоть), купаться (не плавать, а КУПАТЬСЯ) в мороз в проруби ночью при лунном свете голышом, смотреть диснеевские мультики про принцесс с несчастной судьбой, заниматься икебаной, навещать соседей в соседнем городе, зачитываться работами русского академика Углова.

**Достижения:** не пьет, не курит, почти не ест, построил одну из Токийских больниц, открыл частную клинику, специализирующуюся по нейрохирургии, является одним из самых завидных женихов Азии, профессор медицины, декан главного медуниверситета Токио, обладатель Нобелевской премии по передовым исследованиям в нейрохирургии, имеет свое ток-шоу «Помоги себе сам или медицина-таки поможет», выпускает спец-журналы «Будь здоров!» и «Чего я всем желаю».


	3. Chapter 3

3

3

--Да, мой самый уважаемый Кутюрье—Пьер Карден. Он—мой сенсей. В нашей семье хранится реликвия—носовой платок месье Кардена.—Высокорослый мужчина легким и грациозным движением руки, как бы невзначай, поправил несколько упавших на глаза прядей светло-русых волос.

Обступившие его репортеры не давали ему прохода. Каждый из них тыкал микрофоном ему в лицо со словами: «Не могли бы Вы рассказать нам о своей новой коллекции?»

--Моя новая коллекция,--на распев проговорил молодой модельер,--называется «Riddle» или проще «Загадка».

Послышалось дружное восторженное восклицание (!): «А-а-а-ах!»

--Ахать в наше продвинутое и стильное, я подчеркиваю, стильное время не модно. Если хотите издать звук восторга и обожания,--на этом отрезке фразы он поправил дужку фирменных очков,--нужно говорить, как бы на выдохе, но не выдыхайте, будто хотитесдуть кого-то, а делайте так (в помещении воцарилась тишина, все затаили дыхание и вслушались): «W-o-o-o-o-o-w». Вот так следует восторгаться чем-то непостижимым, чем-то утонченным, чем-то таким неуловимым…

--Благодарим Вас за проведенный мастер-класс,--молодой паренек-репортер с горящими от обожания глазами на одном дыхании пропел эту фразу в микрофон, который предназначался для японского Юдашкина.

--Не перебивайте меня, когда я рассуждаю. Ведь когда я погружен в такие мысли, у меня рождаются новые идеи. И вообще, перебивать—это плохой тон. И это говорит о Вашей невоспитанности, молодой человек.—Блондин посмотрел на паренька из-под очков фирмы YoK.

--GOMENASAI!!—завопил журналист в истерике, держась за голову. Оставшаяся куча репортеров просто закрыла его собой, чтобы продолжить интервью.

--Скажите, что вы собираетесь представить на показе мод в Милане?

--До Милана еще надо дожить. За окном осень. Моя новая коллекция—Осень-Зима-2006 начнет свой старт на родине, так как, я полагаю, стильные японцы должны увидеть ее первыми. А в Милане я представлю коллекцию Весна-Лето 2007, которая уже сейчас рождается у меня в голове.

--Вы так уверены в себе, даже чересчур самоуверенны. В чем Ваш секрет?—задала вопрос девушка, работающая на телеканале Asia Fashion.

--Милая, секрет—на то и секрет, чтобы быть секретом. Ведь должна же быть загадка, недосказанность в чем-то. В этом и есть вся изюминка, весь каприз, кураж. Называйте, как хотите. Все равно начинка останется той же.

--Вы говорите с французским акцентом. В этом тоже есть какая-то тайна?—Не сдавались «ищейки горячих новостей».

Мужчина поправил на себе пиджак цвета бургундского вина.

--Я учился полгода во Франции.

Ответ был краток и понятен.

--У нас существует версия, что Вы учились на дизайнера ландшафтного интерьера, это права или нет?

--Доля правды здесь есть, но лишь на 25.

--Последняя Ваша коллекция была разработана специально для фильма «Сегун японской мечты». Наверное, никто из людей, видевших этот фильм, не смогут забыть всю красоту и чувственность героев. Но, как говорят, встречают по одежке, а провожают по…

--Стилю, --закончил предложение Кутюрье с волосами цвета песка аравийской пустыни.—Это правда, если героя вовремя не одеть в стильную и многофункциональную одежду, то будет провал. Как бы герой не был бы талантлив и умен, километры пленки будут просто запорчены, и выйдет второсортная киношка. В этом вся проблема теперешнего кинематографа. Жидят деньги на качественный костюмы,--он сказал это с такой болью,--можно пригласить звезду мирового уровня и одеть ее так, что родные не узнают.—он усмехнулся,--да, что там родственники, он сам себя не узнает! И в этом шоковом состоянии он будет играть. Гармония—вот, чего не достает человеку. Я стремлюсь одеть всех своих клиентов так, чтобы они могли достичь полной гармонии с самими собой (одежа, в которую они одеты и помогает достигать этого состояния), с окружающим миром, вжиться в любую среду.

--О! Вы правы! Вот почему Вам и присудили премию Оскар. Ведь благодаря Вам фильм приобрел свою краску и донес до зрителя уникальное самовыражение.

--Последний вопрос. Так как через 10 минут начнется показ вашей новой коллекции. Скажите, пожалуйста, почему в 2005 году Вы решили перейти на линию мужской одежды? Ведь с самого начала Вашей карьеры женская одежда являлась Вашей специализацией.

--Ну-у-у, это еще как сказать. Я всегда уделял и женской и мужской натуре одинаковый процент своего таланта. Ведь женщина не может существовать без мужчины, а мужчина—без женщины. И это факт. Но в данный момент я решил сделать акцент на мужской линии. На незначительный отрезок времени,--с этими словами он снял ленту, которая до этого держала волосы в хвостике, и расправил пряди по плечам. Потом поправил ярко-желтый шелковый шарфик (у него что, все разлохматилось, что ли??),--я просто хочу немного распалить природную любознательность моих обожаемых клиенток и дам, которые еще не стали моими (пауза), заставить их возжелать меня, то есть моих новых творений.

Все репортеры: oO'''''''

Все репортерши: \/ (упали в обморок от восторга на руки репортеров)

--Я думаю, что нам пора пройти в главный зал, и насладиться шедеврами стиля и идеальных пропорций сильных мира сего,--с этими словами он встал с роскошного кресла-качалки эпохи Людовика XIV, и с торжественным видом «Короля Варвара Завоевателя» направился в огромную комнату, посреди которой был установлен огромный «длинный язык» с подсветкой.

Все репортеры: ОО"'''

Все репортерши: (не вставая с рук репортеров)

Под гул и ликование толпы собравшихся, молодой Кутюрье лет 25и прошествовал лунной походкой по подиуму с триумфальным видом.

ххх

Профайл:

**Имя**: Еджи

**Фамилия**: Кудоу

**Возраст**: 22 года

**Профессия**: модельер, декоратор, дизайнер ландшафтного интерьера (25)

**Хобби: **курить (самокрутки с лебедой, маком, чаем, лопухом); пить (томатный сок с горчицей и водкой или прозрачной, как слеза, самогонкой (только на Украине)); смешивать несмешиваемое; ценить красоту там, где она есть, и там, где ей и не пахнет; любить одиночество (только первых 10 минут, пока слушает песню «Beautiful Alone»); любить внимание к себе (особенно женское); закатывать помидоры у себя на даче, как учила бабушка; печь хлеб в печи; вышивать скатерти крестиком и салфетки гладью (сказывается совместное проживание с дедушкой и бабушкой 15 лет); поливать огород на заднем дворе фазенды; изучать все, что только можно, о Пьере Кардене и считать его своим учителем

**Достижения: **в 16 лет пошил занавеску для актового зала в школе. Это время считает началом его блестящей, как золотое блюдце с молодильным яблочком, карьеры; спроектировал целых 2 метра кв. школьного стадиона (на этом месте поставил придуманную им же мусорку с 3 пазами: бумага, стекло, металл); является президентом и несменной главой общественного движения «Сделай свою страну чище снегов Антарктиды»; виртуозно зашил дырку, которую сам виртуозно и сделал, на парадно-выходной юбке директора школы; перешил женскую форму в школе, после чего школа поменяла свое название; был единственным парнем в школе для девочек, так как приходился внуком завуча по воспитательной программе; в 2003 году представил первую коллекцию женкой одежды «Усмешка», которая принесла ему первую победу, первое разочарование, первый гонорар и первые, по-настоящему ценные связи; в том же году выпустил коллекцию солнцезащитных очков фирмы YoK, с того момента его бренд стал носить одноименное название; 2005 году перешел на мужскую линию одежды и аксессуаров, с того же года ездит по странам 3-его мира, помогает большими денежными вкладами в развитие этих стран; в начале 2006 получил премию Оскар за самый стильный и многофункциональный костюм для главного героя, в середине 2006 учредил журнал «New stages in style». В данный момент открыт для новых идей.


End file.
